wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
Numerals Are Nice
Numerals Are Nice is a Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! episode. Songs # Chopping, Pouring, Squashing And Spreading Song # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (Live in Yarrabah) # First In Line # Dial E For Emma # There Was A Princess # Tapping On The Sidewalks Of New York (Australia Day Live) Gallery Main Episode File:NumeralsAreNice1.png|The Wiggles File:NumeralsAreNice2.png|Simon chopping fruit salad File:NumeralsAreNice3.png|Emma pouring tea File:NumeralsAreNice4.png File:NumeralsAreNice5.png|Emma sipping tea File:NumeralsAreNice6.png|Simon and Emma File:NumeralsAreNice7.png|Lachy squashing avo File:NumeralsAreNice8.png|Lachy eating avo File:NumeralsAreNice9.png|Anthony spreading honey File:NumeralsAreNice10.png File:NumeralsAreNice11.png File:NumeralsAreNice12.png|Simon File:NumeralsAreNice13.png File:NumeralsAreNice14.png|Lachy and Anthony File:NumeralsAreNice15.png File:NumeralsAreNice16.png File:NumeralsAreNice17.png File:NumeralsAreNice18.png|"Let's go to the Big Red Car!" File:NumeralsAreNice19.png File:NumeralsAreNice20.png File:WigglyArena.png|Wiggly Arena File:NumeralsAreNice21.png File:NumeralsAreNice22.png File:NumeralsAreNice23.png File:NumeralsAreNice24.png|Simon holding a number 1 card File:NumeralsAreNice25.png File:NumeralsAreNice26.png|Lachy and Emma File:NumeralsAreNice27.png|Lachy holding a number 2 card File:NumeralsAreNice28.png File:NumeralsAreNice29.png|Emma holding a number 3 card File:NumeralsAreNice30.png File:NumeralsAreNice31.png|Anthony holding a number 4 card File:NumeralsAreNice32.png|The Wiggles holding number cards File:NumeralsAreNice33.png File:NumeralsAreNice34.png File:NumeralsAreNice35.png File:NumeralsAreNice36.png File:NumeralsAreNice37.png File:NumeralsAreNice38.png File:NumeralsAreNice39.png File:NumeralsAreNice40.png File:NumeralsAreNice41.png File:NumeralsAreNice42.png File:NumeralsAreNice43.png File:NumeralsAreNice44.png File:NumeralsAreNice45.png File:NumeralsAreNice46.png File:NumeralsAreNice47.png File:NumeralsAreNice48.png File:AWigglyWedding83.png|Anthony buckling up his seat belt File:AWigglyWedding82.png|Emma buckling up her seat belt File:AWigglyWedding87.png|Lachy buckling up his seat belt File:AWigglyWedding85.png|Simon buckling up his seat belt File:NumeralsAreNice49.png File:NumeralsAreNice50.png Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!TVSeriesTransition.png File:NumeralsAreNice51.png File:NumeralsAreNice52.png File:NumeralsAreNice53.png File:NumeralsAreNice54.png File:NumeralsAreNice55.png File:NumeralsAreNice56.png File:NumeralsAreNice57.png File:NumeralsAreNice58.png File:NumeralsAreNice59.png|The Wiggles in the Yarrabah concert File:NumeralsAreNice60.png File:NumeralsAreNice61.png File:NumeralsAreNice62.png File:NumeralsAreNice63.png|Emma and Simon File:NumeralsAreNice64.png|The Yarrabah kids File:NumeralsAreNice65.png File:NumeralsAreNice66.png File:NumeralsAreNice67.png File:NumeralsAreNice68.png|Anthony and Lachy File:NumeralsAreNice69.png File:NumeralsAreNice70.png File:NumeralsAreNice71.png File:NumeralsAreNice72.png File:NumeralsAreNice73.png File:NumeralsAreNice74.png|Anthony File:NumeralsAreNice75.png|"Rock-a-Bye Your Bear" File:NumeralsAreNice76.png File:NumeralsAreNice77.png File:NumeralsAreNice78.png File:NumeralsAreNice79.png File:NumeralsAreNice80.png File:NumeralsAreNice81.png File:NumeralsAreNice82.png File:NumeralsAreNice83.png File:NumeralsAreNice84.png File:NumeralsAreNice85.png File:NumeralsAreNice86.png File:NumeralsAreNice87.png File:NumeralsAreNice88.png File:NumeralsAreNice89.png File:NumeralsAreNice90.png|Simon File:NumeralsAreNice91.png File:NumeralsAreNice92.png File:NumeralsAreNice93.png File:NumeralsAreNice94.png File:NumeralsAreNice95.png File:NumeralsAreNice96.png File:NumeralsAreNice97.png File:NumeralsAreNice98.png File:NumeralsAreNice99.png File:NumeralsAreNice100.png File:NumeralsAreNice101.png File:NumeralsAreNice102.png File:NumeralsAreNice103.png|Lachy sleeping File:NumeralsAreNice104.png File:NumeralsAreNice105.png File:NumeralsAreNice106.png File:NumeralsAreNice107.png File:NumeralsAreNice108.png File:NumeralsAreNice109.png File:NumeralsAreNice110.png File:NumeralsAreNice111.png File:NumeralsAreNice112.png File:NumeralsAreNice113.png|Lachy waking up File:NumeralsAreNice114.png File:NumeralsAreNice115.png File:NumeralsAreNice116.png|Lachy doing a handstand File:NumeralsAreNice117.png File:NumeralsAreNice118.png|The Wiggles and Caterina File:NumeralsAreNice119.png|Lachy and the Yarrabah kids File:NumeralsAreNice120.png File:NumeralsAreNice121.png File:NumeralsAreNice122.png IMG 2743.PNG|Wiggle House File:NumeralsAreNice123.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags File:NumeralsAreNice124.png File:NumeralsAreNice125.png File:NumeralsAreNice126.png|"First in Line" File:NumeralsAreNice127.png|Dorothy, Captain, and Wags in a conga line File:NumeralsAreNice128.png|Anthony playing the conga drum File:NumeralsAreNice129.png|Dorothy File:NumeralsAreNice130.png|Captain File:NumeralsAreNice131.png|Wags File:NumeralsAreNice132.png File:NumeralsAreNice133.png File:NumeralsAreNice134.png File:NumeralsAreNice135.png|Lachy, Simon, and Emma in a conga line File:NumeralsAreNice136.png File:Emma'sBowStudio.png|Emma's Bow Studio File:NumeralsAreNice137.png File:NumeralsAreNice138.png|"Dial E for Emma" File:NumeralsAreNice139.png|Emma on the phone File:NumeralsAreNice140.png File:NumeralsAreNice141.png File:NumeralsAreNice142.png|Lachy, Anthony, Simon, and Oliver File:BowTransitionNumeralsAreNice.png File:NumeralsAreNice143.png File:NumeralsAreNice144.png File:NumeralsAreNice145.png|Simon playing the red Maton bass guitar File:NumeralsAreNice146.png File:NumeralsAreNice147.png File:NumeralsAreNice148.png File:NumeralsAreNice149.png File:NumeralsAreNice150.png File:NumeralsAreNice151.png File:NumeralsAreNice152.png File:NumeralsAreNice153.png File:NumeralsAreNice154.png File:NumeralsAreNice155.png File:NumeralsAreNice156.png File:NumeralsAreNice157.png File:NumeralsAreNice158.png|Caterina, Emma, and Lucy Jean File:NumeralsAreNice159.png File:NumeralsAreNice160.png File:NumeralsAreNice161.png File:NumeralsAreNice162.png File:Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:NurseryRhymes2-1.png|Simon reading a book File:NurseryRhymes2-2.png|Anthony and Simon File:NurseryRhymes2-3.png File:NurseryRhymes2-4.png File:NurseryRhymes2-5.png|Anthony narrating "There Was a Princess" File:NurseryRhymes2-6.png|"There Was a Princess" File:NurseryRhymes2-7.png File:NurseryRhymes2-8.png|Princess Emma File:NurseryRhymes2-9.png File:NurseryRhymes2-10.png File:NurseryRhymes2-11.png File:NurseryRhymes2-12.png|Emma and Caterina File:NurseryRhymes2-13.png File:NurseryRhymes2-14.png|Princess Emma sleeping File:NurseryRhymes2-15.png|Prince Lachlan File:NurseryRhymes2-16.png File:NurseryRhymes2-17.png File:NurseryRhymes2-18.png File:NurseryRhymes2-19.png|Prince Lachlan kissing Princess Emma's hand File:NurseryRhymes2-20.png File:NurseryRhymes2-21.png File:NurseryRhymes2-22.png File:NurseryRhymes2-23.png|Princess Emma waking up File:NurseryRhymes2-24.png|Princess Emma and Prince Lachlan Wiggle,Wiggle,Wiggle!Logo.png File:NumeralsAreNice163.png|Emma, Captain, and Lachy File:NumeralsAreNice164.png|The Old Ghan Train File:NumeralsAreNice165.png File:NumeralsAreNice166.png File:NumeralsAreNice167.png File:NumeralsAreNice168.png File:WigglyArenaSignSeries10.png File:NumeralsAreNice169.png File:NumeralsAreNice170.png|The Wiggles and Dorothy File:NumeralsAreNice171.png File:NumeralsAreNice172.png File:NumeralsAreNice173.png File:NumeralsAreNice174.png|The Wiggles and Officer Beeples File:NumeralsAreNice175.png File:NumeralsAreNice176.png File:NumeralsAreNice177.png|"On the Sidewalks of New York" File:NumeralsAreNice178.png File:NumeralsAreNice179.png File:NumeralsAreNice180.png File:NumeralsAreNice181.png File:NumeralsAreNice182.png|Dominic File:NumeralsAreNice183.png|Stephanie File:NumeralsAreNice184.png|Stephanie and Emma File:NumeralsAreNice185.png|The Wiggles, Officer Beeples, and Michael File:NumeralsAreNice186.png|Lucia and Andrew File:NumeralsAreNice187.png File:NumeralsAreNice188.png File:NumeralsAreNice189.png File:NumeralsAreNice190.png File:NumeralsAreNice191.png File:NumeralsAreNice192.png File:NumeralsAreNice193.png File:NumeralsAreNice194.png File:NumeralsAreNice195.png File:NumeralsAreNice196.png File:NumeralsAreNice197.png File:NumeralsAreNice198.png File:NumeralsAreNice199.png File:NumeralsAreNice200.png File:NumeralsAreNice201.png File:NumeralsAreNice202.png File:NumeralsAreNice203.png Promotional Material File:ThereWasaPrincess2017Promo1.jpg|"There Was a Princess" File:ThereWasaPrincess2017Promo2.jpg|Prince Lachlan NumeralsAreNicePromo1.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru NumeralsAreNicePromo2.jpg|Emma, Captain and Lachy in Uluru 84953800_10158304198312018_2719200767838781440_o.jpg Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Series 10 Category:2017 Category:2017 episodes Category:Series 10 episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:Episodes Category:Music Category:2018 Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 10 Galleries Category:2018 episodes Category:New Wiggles Category:Episodes with Rock-a-Bye-Your-Bear